Green and Pink
Plot The episode begins with an advert saying it's Green and Pink Day, and that it also honors Breast Cancer Month. They also have a pink ribbon shirt. Static takes place, and Lubch says that the advert was pretty lame to Mony. Mony said who said that, and Lubch told him to shut up. Later, Lubch tries to find green and pink shirts, but doesn't see any. He had created one for each, and then at school, Grate says that pink is her favorite color, but she hates green. But Mape likes green because it's her color. Cee by the time tries to get the shirt off and says he hates the stupid colors. Lubch says that Mony wants them to wear green and pink, and the shirts were done by Lubch himself. Mony was to be here now then. Mony then thanks Lubch, then says the shirts aren't to be taken off until the day's over. However, when he spots Cee with the shirt off, with others angry, Mony put him up on an advert to say that Green and Pink rules. Then a sketch of him and a word saying "Done" appears real quick then the episode ends. Trivia *This is the first episode to include something very important. *This episode is inspired by Green and Pink, and Breast Cancer Month. *Mony, other than Patchy is the only rejected character ever to be named. **Also, they both got sketched at the end of the episode, expect that Patchy's was after the credits and no quick sound occupied it, as it was longer and the sketch was colored. *Since Mony's mouth is made differently from all the others, he has a different lip sync animation from the others. *There is a Squishable DVD that a shot of this episode is shown, although it is very slightly different because Grate's face was different. Also one of the goofs was fixed a bit in the DVD. *This is the first time to show a rejected character, which is Mony. *This episode is the first and only time so far that the other side of the hallway can be seen (the image can be seen at the top of the page). *The background of the advert was generated with Grsites. A background was also generated with Grsites in a Clippisode called Hispanic Heritage Month. **Additionally, this episode was posted on the last day of Hispanic Heritage Month. *This episode has a frame rate of 25. *The quick tone at the sketch was made with Audacity. *When Cee was forced to say that Green and Pink rules, his mouth is animated using shape tweens. *Mony says Lubch as L-U-B-C-H. This is because of being voiced by a voice in VoiceForge, so he should've said Lubchae, like Grate in the next episode. *The music in the advert is She's For Me, a Test Card F music. This is the second time Test Card F music was playing in a Squishable episode. The first was Love, a squishable episode part of Season 1 and done in January 2010. The music is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsDYBVMkmGc Goofs *One of Lubch's ears (or top of his shape) is missing. This was fixed in the DVD. *Mony's lip sync animation doesn't match his mouth completely (the image can be seen at the top of the page). *Cee's shape motioned mouth sometimes leave uncolored areas.